protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette (Total Drama)
Bridgette was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action but was not placed on a team due to her early elimination. She also qualified for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. She is a co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in Backstabbers Ahoy!. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding animals to be her friends, not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which often leads to severe results. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Brunch of Disgustingness, when she refuses to give up her principles, no matter what. When she joins the remaining Screaming Gophers females, she faces one of her biggest challenges in getting them to work as a team. She believes in "building bridges, not walls", even when competition is not a factor. Through Bridgette's spirit and determination, she always reaches her goal, whether it is getting her team to unite or anything else she sets her mind to. Bridgette commonly shows disapproval for unnecessary violence and conflict, as seen when she was reluctant to shoot paintballs in Paintball Deer Hunter and disapproved of DJ, Duncan, and Geoff pranking Harold. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long, at most holding a "six-minute" grudge. In Total Drama Action, she is shown to value her friendships with the other contestants as ego-driven Geoff tortures the eliminated castmates. Most notably, even when she is angry with Gwen for her actions, she still warns her about an anvil which will fall on her if she lies. But most of all, Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff, becoming an official couple and are rarely seen not making out. Total Drama Island Bridgette is the eleventh contestant to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. She first introduces herself to the campers, greeting both Beth and Geoff. However, her clumsiness is immediately shown when she accidentally hits Chris's head with her surfboard and almost does the same to Duncan, Harold and Trent whenever she turns around. She is placed on the Killer Bass. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Bridgette is the first person to jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone. While building the hot tub, her clumsiness is shown again when she accidentally hits Harold twice with the plank. After the Bass lost, she and Eva are insulted when Ezekiel makes his sexist remarks about women. Because of this, it is assumed she voted Ezekiel along with the other female characters in her team. Bridgette fares poorly in The Big Sleep, becoming the second person to fall asleep. She has little participation in the dodgeball challenge and is shown getting hit and eliminated from the round. In Not Quite Famous, she makes a bet with the guys that she can stand on her hands for twenty minutes, but accidentally destroys Courtney's violin before the talent show starts and has to perform to replace Courtney. However, her stomach becomes upset due to eating a lot of chips prior to performing, ending up vomiting on the audience during her performance. In The Sucky Outdoors, she accidentally burns her team's tent after getting frightened by a bat. In Phobia Factor, Bridgette is unable to face her fear of being alone in the forest after being frightened by a garbage-covered Cody. During the season, Bridgette spends a significant time with Geoff and the two develop feelings for each other over time. However, the latter often gets nervous around her and unable to give a proper compliment without angering her. In Up the Creek, Bridgette confides her friend, Courtney, about the cheesy gift that Geoff made for her which she didn't like. However, she changes her mind about Geoff's gift at the end of the episode and decides to keep it despite being broken. The two of them are partners in several more challenges where they borderline between work and flirting. Aside from her teammates, Bridgette is also particularly close with Screaming Gophers members, Gwen and Leshawna, where they are seen hanging out in Basic Straining. It appears that she and Gwen are already friends with for sometime, as a flashback shows them hanging out together. In X-Treme Torture, Gwen and Bridgette found a haiku addressed to "the girl with smoldering eyes." Believing that their respective love interests wrote it for them, the two girls begin to argue, trading insults about the others love-interest and bet two nights dessert on who the poem was written for. When Bridgette asks Geoff about the haiku, the latter doesn't know what a haiku is. Gwen also admits defeat after seeing how dense Trent is when she ask him about it. At the end, the girls make amends after their dispute and hug each other, vowing to work together to figure out who really wrote the poem. Gwen and Bridgette thought that the only reasonable contenders would be DJ or Owen but not Harold due to being "Harold" and Duncan having a big crush on Courtney. However, they find out that neither DJ or Owen are the ones to write it. In fact, at that night, the girls are shocked to find out that the haiku was written by Harold to show his affection to Leshawna. With the whole incident solved, Gwen and Bridgette bid each other good night before returning to their respective cabins. When the teams are slowly dwindling down, the teams are separated into boys and girls in Brunch of Disgustingness and Bridgette has to shift to the Screaming Gophers cabin. She is immediately caught in the conflict between Heather and Leshawna. Heather sees Bridgette as a potential alliance member and coaxes her into joining her, going as far as to complimenting her hair and even offers her access to her makeup box. Though she is determined to unify the girls in order to beat the guys, she ultimately sided with Gwen and Leshawna. Her decision angers Heather, leading to a bitter rivalry between the two. Bridgette struggles during the eating challenge as the first dish consist of "meatballs" which she had problems eating due to her being a vegetarian until Geoff pep-talked her into eating them. In the following dishes, Bridgette serves as an adviser and cheerleader for the other girls throughout the challenge, giving advice to Lindsay on how to eat some of the disgusting food. Although she manages to continue with the challenge, she refuses to eat the final dish which is dolphin wieners and the girls eventually lost in a tie-breaker. When Eva makes an unexpected return in No Pain, No Game, Bridgette becomes the main target of Eva's rage as Eva blames Bridgette for voting her off in The Big Sleep. Their conflict intensifies throughout the episode, but Eva is ultimately voted off. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Bridgette attempts to hide from Chef Hatchet but ends up getting her leg entangle by some lanterns. This attracts a family of skunks which spray her with their odor. Her screams attract Chef's attention, which she promptly begs him to spray her with his water gun. Despite this, her stench still remains. After the challenge has ended, Bridgette and the rest of the girls discuss the recently formed Guys' alliance and suggest that they should vote off Duncan due to his mean demeanor, with only Gwen and Leshawna siding with her. Meanwhile, the guys target Bridgette as they find Bridgette's popularity and athleticism a threat. Because the girls could not unanimously decide which guy to eliminate, Bridgette is voted off that night. Before she leaves, Geoff tells her that he did not, in fact, vote her off. Bridgette believes him and goes over to kiss him, but her lingering stench sends him away quickly, leaving her disappointed. In Haute Camp-ture, a recently reunited Geoff and Bridgette are now officially a couple, and constantly seen making out in the Jacuzzi throughout the episode. At one point, Bridgette notices Ezekiel attempting to get closer to her but eventually backs off when she punches him on the head. In the finale, Bridgette initially supports Gwen but switches over to Owen's side after he promises everyone a large yacht party. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Geoff and Bridgette continue to spend their time making out throughout the episode, even after Chris announces about the extra challenge. At one point, the two of them were underneath the briefcase but fail to notices it as they are too busy making out. Bridgette's clumsiness is shown again when she accidentally injures Geoff's eye and later knocks him down the cliff. As they continue on with the challenge, they are chased by a mother moose after accidentally harming its child, with Katie and Sadie getting chased as well. They manage to find a sanctuary at the top of the diving board where other campers gather as well. After the board topples, Bridgette is one of few campers to remain on the board, where it slides off the tub at an angle and remains in motion, taking Bridgette and others straight to the dock and into the water. Being in the water after the case was swallowed by a shark, she qualifies to compete for the prize again in the next season. Total Drama Action Bridgette arrives on the set of Total Drama Action in Monster Cash, and quickly failed the Monster challenge due to constantly making out with Geoff. Bridgette admits in the confessional that her relationship with Geoff is a distraction and becomes determined to win the prize. However, she quickly loses her focus in the game as she makes out with Geoff in the confessional seconds later. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Bridgette and Geoff are discovered by Beth to the group, as they were making out in the Alien studio. They are the first people eliminated from the challenge when they are shot by Chef, as she is too late to notify Geoff of Chef's appearance. Bridgette's attachment to Geoff quickly annoys their fellow contestants, leading to both of them being the first cast members eliminated from the show. Despite that, Bridgette and Geoff doesn't mind as they are more interested in each other even as they go down the Walk of Shame and into the Lame-o-sine together. In a small clip after the episode, Geoff talks about how money doesn't bring happiness but his mom's mac and cheese does. When Bridgette hears that, she states that what he just said was ridiculous, so they break up for a few seconds, before apologizing and making with each other. Due to being the first eliminated from the season, Bridgette and Geoff are rewarded by hosting the Total Drama Action Aftermath, where they interview recently eliminated contestants from Total Drama Action and non-participants and review e-mails and videos from the season so far. However, their time as co-hosts on the Aftermath show has caused a few strains on their relationship. The strain begins in The Aftermath: I, when Geoff calls Heather the hottest girl on the show, making Bridgette furious. The two apologize to each other as the show comes to a close, and are found making out late that night by the janitor. Then in the second aftermath, Bridgette and Geoff's relationship starts taking a turn for the worse as Geoff starts acting like an egomaniac, strongly implying that he cares more about his own personal fame and the show's ratings than his friends. His vanity is directed towards her, leading to Bridgette physically attacking Geoff for insulting her weight. Bridgette writes a fake letter under the name "Gidget123" to Gwen about how her boyfriend was being so mean, and grabs Geoff by the ear to talk about his behavior at the end of the episode. In The Aftermath: III, Bridgette, who has had it with Geoff's new attitude, says they're through. He is initially crushed and tries to talk to Bridgette, but she ignores him and talks to him through Owen. She gets Heather, Leshawna and Owen to help her get Geoff into the electric chair (used in "Truth or Electrocution"). Geoff lies when Bridgette asks him about his new personality and when Owen ask him how he truly feels about Bridgette. She decides to give him one more chance as long as he goes back to his original self and also because she realized that he still loves her, which leads to them making out in the chair. Owen leans on a button, causing the chair to emit an electric shock with Bridgette and Geoff still on it. In the final aftermath, Bridgette and Geoff are about to host the show and tries to find a way to deem the winner of the season, but Chris soon returns and takes over the show from then on. During that, Bridgette and Geoff sneak into Chris's viewing room where they once again begin a never ending make out session, forgetting to vote for the winner. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is shown that the Aftermath shows gave them a lot of press as Bridgette gets slightly jealous of Geoff's popularity with the public. At one scene in an airport, she whacks him with a surfboard for staring at a girl. They eventually forgive each other and make-up at a press conference when Geoff admits his eyes shouldn't have left her and she also claims that she should trust him. Like the other contestants, Bridgette is worried about not getting an award and goes with them on the bus in order to stop the "Total Drama Dirtbags" cast from getting to New York. While some members go to find help, Bridgette stays behind with the others (and Sierra) to work on her tan. After Chris rescues them, it is announced that she is in the show, but Geoff is not, leading to a confessional where she states her disappointment on Geoff not being able to compete and promises to win the show for the both of them. She then sobs hysterically. Total Drama World Tour Upon stepping out of the bus, Bridgette is immediately smitten over the newcomer, Alejandro, and becomes one of his admirers. Throughout Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, he often flirts with her and Lindsay, even singing Come Fly With Us with them. However, Bridgette keeps reminding him and herself that she already has a boyfriend. Once the plane reaches Egypt, Bridgette and Lindsay team up with Alejandro, who offers to carry them up to the top of the pyramid. Once there, Bridgette uses the sign as a surfboard and all three ride it to the finish line. Bridgette's team crosses the finish line second, and she is put on Team Victory with DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna and Lindsay. For a large portion of the season, Bridgette's team ironically performs very poorly, despite their name. All the while, she continues being smitten by Alejandro's charms and has to keep reminding herself that she already has a boyfriend. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Bridgette dislikes Harold's idea for the second challenge, and gets annoyed when he keeps demanding he be addressed as "sensei". She is also irritated by DJ (believing that he is cursed), who is unable to say his line during the advertisement. Team Victory ends up losing again, where Harold quits the competition and is eliminated. By Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Bridgette realizes that she has indeed fallen in love with Alejandro, but continues her attempts to restrain herself as she already has a boyfriend. In the confessional, Bridgette mentions that the reason she was never attracted to any guys before meeting Alejandro is because she was always making out with Geoff, and never had a chance to look at other guys. However, since Geoff is absent, she can’t stop herself from falling for good looking boys like Alejandro. When the contestants are hugging each other for warmth, Noah unexpectedly hugs her but she pushes him aside. She then noticed Alejandro flirtatiously smiling at her and she responded the same way. Once the challenge begins, Bridgette is helped by Alejandro to cross the water despite them being on different teams. At one point, he fails to catch her and she trips over him, accidentally kissing him in the lips. Bridgette immediately apologizes to which Alejandro states that it is just an accident. At this point, Bridgette seems to forgotten about Geoff, stating that she “kinda has a boyfriend" to which Alejandro pointed out. In the confessional, Bridgette tries to deny any feelings she had for Alejandro to no avail. Once they reach the other side of the river, Alejandro gives her his shirt to keep her warm as they walk towards the nearest checkpoint. When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot arrives, Alejandro proposes they share one more “accident” before he leaves to which Bridgette agrees. As they about to lean in for another kiss, Alejandro steps back at the last minute, causing Bridgette’s tongue to get stuck on a pole. Chris arrives and teases her and even forces her to sing a song with Team Amazon as her back up. Bridgette plead to Chris to help her but Chris only gives her his bottle after finishing it. Because of this, her team loses for the third time in a row despite reaching the finish line first, resulting in her elimination. Before she takes the Drop of Shame, she tries to warn her team about Alejandro’s true colors but nobody is able to understand her as her tongue is still stuck to the pole and Chris quickly push her out of the plane. A deleted scene shows Bridgette failing to put on her parachute after she opened it before putting it on because of the pole. As she is free falling, she criticizes herself for falling for Alejandro’s trick and worried that Geoff will be mad at her. Fortunately, Bridgette lands safely on a giant cake in Russia (that Owen mentioned earlier), cheerfully commenting on the cake's taste after landing on it. Bridgette appears as a guest in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, where she at first refuses to come out and be interviewed, as she is embarrassed about what had happened on the show. At the same time, Geoff refuses to acknowledge her presence as a guest and tries to prolong the show, by introducing Harold first as well as prolonging other segments of the show. Eventually, former Celebrity Manhunt co-host, Blaineley silences him and quickly introduce Bridgette but she refuses to leave the green room. Beth attempts to coax her out, only to exit with a bag over her head. After some encouragement from Beth, Bridgette agrees to come up on stage, singing I'm Sorry to Geoff, who still doesn't accept her apology. Things get even complicated when a video guest ask her to kiss a pole, which turns the situation into a tense argument. Blaineley, who was hoping to get them into a fight, propose the estranged couple to duel it out via a segment called “Total Drama Smackdown.” Just before they fight, Geoff decides to forgive Bridgette and started making out much to the audience and ex-contestants’ excitement while Blaineley begins to throw a tantrum when she realizes that her plan fails. With her time on the show over, Bridgette resumes her role as co-host of the aftermath. In order to raise funds to re-fuel the Total Drama Jumbo Jet that had run out of fuel and become stranded in Jamaica in the previous episode. They are helped by the Peanut Gallery who are in charge with answering calls and Blaineley, despite claiming that she quits in the previous aftermath. The couple started out by singing Save This Show to entice viewers to donate, but fail to achieve anything. After a while, they manage to raise a significant amount of money. Unfortunately, one of Blaineley's plan backfired and now they have to raise $1,000,000 to cover damage expenses. It is here that Bridgette introduces a fellow victim of Alejandro’s dirty work and her good friend, Leshawna. Together with Harold as backup dancers while Leshawna sings Sisters, they manage to raise another $100, 000, which is still far from their goal. Their last guest, Izzy, however, is able to save the day after transforming from her genius self (as a result of her injuries in the previous episode) to her usual crazy self at the last minute and successfully reach their goal of raising $1,000,000 after “defusing” a bomb with a hammer. Though their telethon is a success, the studio is a wreck as a result of the explosion with everyone getting injured while Bridgette is left temporarily deaf. Bridgette’s role of aftermath co-host is filled by Blaineley in Aftermath Aftermayhem, who reveal that she sent Bridgette away (against her will) as a roving reporter, in her own place. A video feed shows that she is currently at Siberia at the time, trying to avoid Blaineley's angry fans. Moments later, she was approached by a bear who destroyed the camera. Near the end of the show, Bridgette is seen nursing the bear (whom she named Bruno) and reveals that she will not be back until it is fully recovered, disappointing Geoff. In Hawaiian Style, Bridgette finally returns to host the show, arriving at Hawaii with Bruno via surfing. Throughout the episode, every time Bridgette and Geoff get too closed, her new pet becomes extremely possessive and attack Geoff. Despite her mistreatment towards her, Bridgette is shown to be worried of Blaineley after she was injured during her time on the show. Bridgette does not hold back when expressing her displeasure about Alejandro being in the final three. When the ex-contestants divided themselves into who they are supporting for the finale, Bridgette is the only one that feel sorry for Blaineley being the only supporter for Heather and transfer Owen, Justin, Leshawna and Eva to Team Heather, much to their displeasure since all four of them hated Heather. After the challenge, Bridgette expresses disappointment that Courtney is able to win the challenge and gives Alejandro an advantage in the finale. At the end of the episode, Bruno is able to find a new chew toy, allowing Bridgette to finally be reunited with her boyfriend. Along with Geoff and the Peanut Gallery, she is seen waiting for the final three at the beach by the end of Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, looking visibly upset when Heather arrives first. Though it is unknown who she supported for, it is safe to assume she chose Heather over Alejandro in the in the finale, due to her bigger hatred for the latter. When Heather won in her ending, Bridgette cheers for her. Soon, due to Chris's ignorance of the natives' warning and Ezekiel’s actions, Bridgette and the rest of the contestants quickly leave the island before it was covered in lava. Once they reach the water, they laughed at Chris and Chef's misfortune before swimming away as flaming rocks start to fall. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island n Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Bridgette appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She and Geoff are dancing together at the stern of the yacht while she watches the still injured Alejandro carrying Heather. Bridgette appears in Backstabbers Ahoy!, where she arrives at the island alongside Dakota via canoe. Due to her contract, she has to demonstrate the challenge alongside Dakota, which she is noticeably very angry about. Their canoe is attacked shortly afterward by the mutant shark Fang, causing Dakota to cling to Bridgette in terror. They both then have to demonstrate to the remaining contestants how to set off one of the mines. When they do, Bridgette is sent flying by the explosion and lands on the Dock of Shame in a charred heap next to Chris who shows little care of her injuries. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Bridgette is mentioned in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 by Geoff when he and Brody are introduced. She was supposed to be his partner for the race, but as she is in Australia for a surfing competition, Geoff replaced her with his old friend, Brody instead. She is also mentioned by Geoff in Maori or Less and Got Venom. Trivia Comparisons *Bridgette is one of six contestants who is known for their love of animals. The others are DJ, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, and Miles. *She is one of five contestants known to be able to communicate with animals, the others being Izzy, Ennui, Dawn and Ella. *She is one of two contestants to sing a duet on more than one occasion, the other being Gwen. *Bridgette is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title, the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Ezekiel, Scarlett, and Sky. In her case, it is Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. *Bridgette is the second girl on the show to have kissed at least two guys, Geoff and Alejandro. The others being Heather, Gwen, and Courtney who have each kissed three each. *Bridgette is one of the seven female contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Anne Maria, Carrie, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Jasmine. *Bridgette is one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but not compete in Total Drama All-Stars, and the others are DJ, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Owen. *She and DJ are the only ones to not appear in the fifth season in some way. *Bridgette, along with DJ, is the only character on the show known to be a vegetarian, although she has been shown eating meat on some occasions. *Bridgette, along with Alejandro and Trent, is known to be on the honor roll at her high school, and is the only female so far to do so; although it can be assumed Courtney is on her school's honor roll as well. Competition *Bridgette is the first contestant in Total Drama history to ever participate in a challenge. She did so in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 by being the first camper to jump off of the cliff. *Bridgette is the only female to have been the first female eliminated from a season twice, as she was the first female eliminated from both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *She is the only female Killer Bass to originally qualify for Total Drama Action, as Courtney had to sue the show to return. *Thus, Bridgette is the only female Killer Bass to properly qualify for all of the first three seasons. *Bridgette is the only contestant to compete on three seasons yet be on only two teams. *Bridgette and Geoff were the first two contestants to ever be eliminated in a double elimination, making Bridgette the first female eliminated via double elimination. *In Total Drama World Tour, Bridgette started off four songs and was the first to get her own individual song. *Bridgette and Geoff are the only contestants on Total Drama Action to not receive a Gilded Chris Award. *Bridgette has ranked fourth on both of her teams. *Bridgette is the only contestant that competes in three seasons and does not get a single-digit ranking. Miscellaneous *Bridgette's first two eliminations were in episodes that included the contestants avoiding being caught by Chef. *A running gag about Bridgette is that while she's quite a sporty person who's especially talented in the water, she's a complete klutz on the land, which often results in mishaps. *Bridgette is featured in a Teletoon promotional video, where she is seen using a white laptop while sitting at the refreshments bar in Playa Des Losers. *Despite being known for her surfing skills before Total Drama Island, the only times Bridgette was shown surfing are in the theme song of Total Drama World Tour, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, and Hawaiian Style. *Bridgette is the only contestant that has been in three seasons to get voted off regularly in all of those seasons. *Though it was stated that Bridgette was at Australia during the duration of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, she did not make any sort of appearance even when the Race took place in said country. *Coincidentally, when Bridgette competed in Skatoony, she was sent to Australia when she was eliminated. *According to Bridgette's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite foods include anything vegan such as seaweed brownies, lentil cakes, and strawberry rice milk shakes. *It is also stated in her biography that her favorite movies include any surfing movie made after 2003 and that her favorite color is ocean blue. *Her biography also states that her favorite music is by Rick Rale. References *Bridgette has many similarities to the character "Gidget" from the book "Gidget" by Frederick Kohner, which takes place in the 1950's: *Both love to surf. *They have rhyming names. *Bridgette uses the screen name "Gidget123" when she is asking Gwen for love advice in The Aftermath: II. *"Gidgette" (sounding exactly the same as "Gidget") is also the nickname given to Bridgette and Geoff's relationship in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *It was mentioned in Fresh TV blog that Bridgette once challenged Fin McCloud from Stoked to a surfing contest. However, the match ended up without a winner due to a "hilarious shenanigans involving a coffee bean roaster and a rare breed of sea otter." *This makes Bridgette the first character of Total Drama to meet a character from Stoked, also indicating that Total Drama and Stoked takes place in the same universe. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Bridgette Category:Total Drama Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Main characters Category:TV Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show characters Category:TV characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenage Heroes